


calling names

by ClassyFangirl



Series: Daddy's Little Princess [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, kink meme fill, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal stumbles upon a kink Newt's been keeping quiet about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calling names

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on the Pacific Rim kink meme:
> 
> "Newt calls him Daddy, Hannibal calls him Princess"
> 
> The subject line of the prompt asked for ageplay, but without more detail than that, I didn't dare go too far in that direction in case it wasn't what the OP wanted. So I just sort of...went off in the daddy kink direction. This is my first Newt/Hannibal fic and my first time writing Hannibal, so I really hope I got his voice at least kinda right.

Things are only just getting interesting- Newt pinned beneath Hannibal on his nice leather couch, Hannibal’s tongue halfway down Newt’s throat, his hand tight on his hip -when Newt says, “Ow, shit, move your hand, man.”

“What, am I hurting you, princess?” Hannibal laughs. He loosens his grip, but he feels Newt shiver beneath him. “Oh, come on.”

Newt blinks up at him, eyes wide over the rims of his glasses. “What?” He sounds innocently confused, but he looks guilty, like he’s just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Princess,” Hannibal repeats in a low tone, and _yeah,_ Newt grabs fistfuls of Hannibal’s shirt and tries to pull him closer. “You kinky little fuck. Big tough rock star likes gettin’ called _princess_.”

Newt’s cheeks go bright red and he squirms underneath Hannibal’s arms. “Sh-shut up.” But Hannibal can feel his cock against his leg, feels it getting harder.

“You like that? I bet you’ll call me daddy when you come.”

He means it as humiliation, which he can tell gets the kid off, but Newt _squeaks,_ actually squeaks, and bucks his hips up, desperate for friction.

Hannibal grins. He stands and crosses over to his favorite chair (soft and a deep, wine red) on the other side of the room, ignoring Newt’s protests. He takes a seat and gestures to himself. “Well? C’mon, _princess,_ come to daddy.”

Newt bites his lower lip hard before walking to Hannibal on shaky legs. He hesitates, then sits in his lap, his knees tucked on either side of Hannibal’s hips. His cock is bulging painfully against the seam of his pants, so Hannibal, feeling charitable, unzips him.

“You bad little boy,” Hannibal chuckles, shifting his legs so his cock is right underneath Newt’s ass. “Anybody ever do this for you before?”

Newt shakes his head silently. Hannibal grabs his chin and pulls him close. “Answer me out loud, baby,” he growls. “Be good.”

“N-no,” Newt says.

“No _what_?”

“No, daddy,” Newt says. He’s _shaking,_ he’s so turned on. Hannibal loves it.

“Were you too scared to ask? Too scared those nice college boys would think you were a _freak_?” Hannibal wraps his hand around Newt’s cock and pumps it slowly, lazily. “Or maybe you _did_ ask, thinking they liked you enough that they wouldn’t spit in your face. But they _laughed_ when you asked,” and here Newt whines and grinds his ass against Hannibal’s clothed erection. “They thought you were _disgusting,_ asking them to call you their little girl.”

“D-daddy, _please,_ ” Newt says, burying his head against Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Poor princess,” Hannibal says. He takes his other hand and squeezes Newt’s ass. “ _I’ll_ look after you. I’m good at taking care of people.”

He really hopes Newt doesn’t take that as a promise. This is a _strictly_ sex relationship, and he made that clear before they got started a few weeks ago. Hannibal Chau doesn’t do romance, especially not with nerdy little scientists with daddy kinks.

They’re fun in bed, though.

“Daddy, _fuck_ me, please,” Newt whines, and Hannibal grabs his wrist tightly.

“Watch your mouth,” he says, privately delighting in the look that crosses Newt’s face. “My princess doesn’t say words like that, got it?”

Newt nods eagerly. “Yes, daddy. S-sorry, daddy.”

“Good baby. I won’t wash your mouth out this time- first offense and all. I’m a pretty lenient guy.”

Newt mouths a kiss onto the side of Hannibal’s neck. “You’re a good daddy,” he murmurs, his breath hot against his skin.

“Damn right, princess.” He starts unbuttoning his pants and pats Newt’s thigh. “Now, can you stand up and get undressed for me?”

Newt nods and stands, undoing buttons with shaky hands. It’d be much quicker if he wasn’t wearing pants at all. Idly, Hannibal wonders how Newt would feel about a dress. How far he’s willing to take this thing. He could get a whole closet going.

Hannibal Chau doesn’t do things small. He’s got bigger toy collections for less interesting partners than Newton Geiszler.

Newt finishes undressing and goes to take the lube and condoms from their usual place in the drawer next to the chair, but Hannibal stops him. “Uh-uh, baby. Daddy’s gonna do this for you. Here, back on my lap.”

Newt stares at him, clearly surprised- in all their previous “sessions”, Hannibal has made him get himself ready -but he obeys. Hannibal carefully lubes up three fingers and pushes them, one at a time, into Newt’s hole. Newt wriggles against them, fucking himself against his hand. “Slow down, princess,” Hannibal laughs. “Take your time. Daddy’s gotcha.”

He pulls his fingers out and chuckles at how Newt whines at the loss, and how he immediately gasps and shouts, “Daddy!” when he pushes his cock in. Newt bounces himself up and down on the cock, moaning and gasping- Hannibal hardly has to do any work, just pumps Newt’s cock until he comes, splattering all over his belly and, to his annoyance, Hannibal’s shirt.

“Daddy, daddy,” Newt breathes, still fucking himself even though he’s spent. “Oh, _daddy,_ please-”

Hannibal comes inside him and grins at the rapturous expression on Newt’s face. “Good kid,” he says, rubbing the small of Newt’s back. “That’s my princess.”

He pulls out eventually and nudges Newt into standing. “Nnn,” Newt mumbles. “Sleepy.”

Hannibal lets out a laugh. Damn, the kid’s good. “Too bad, princess. I’m gonna get you cleaned up.” He leads Newt by the shoulder to his private bathroom, the one with the enormous tub.

He fills the tub with warm water and eases Newt into it. He shucks his soiled shirt and grabs the soap, shampoo, and bubble bath ( _hell_ yes he’s got bubble bath, what the fuck is the point of a tub this big without it?). He kneels outside the tub, just behind Newt, and wets his hair before working the shampoo into a lather.

Newt looks up at him, and god, the kid looks so blissfully fucked-out it just makes Hannibal want to fuck him all over again. “This still isn’t a romantic thing, right?” he asks blearily.

“Hell no. Not on your life.”

“Just, the whole...” Newt gestures vaguely to Hannibal and his soapy hands.

Hannibal snorts. “What, this? I’m a bastard, but I’m a bastard who knows how to look after his interests. I’ll have one of my guys pick up food later.”

Newt makes a quiet, contented noise and closes his eyes. He lets Hannibal work in silence for a while. “Thanks,” he says eventually.

“You don’t need to thank me for sex every time, kid, it’s gettin’ kind of old.”

“No, like- the. The thing. That we did. You- you let me call you daddy.” His voice cracks on the word. “When you were talking, you kinda...hit the nail on the head. About, uh, asking people who said no.”

Hannibal pauses. “I didn’t bring up bad memories, did I? I don’t like bringing bad blood into my bedroom.”

“No, no, it’s fine! It was all fine. I just...thanks. For not being a douchebag.”

“Not something I hear often, but all right. No problem, kid.” He puts a hand over Newt’s eyes while he washes the shampoo out, to keep soap from stinging his eyes. “But for the record- if you wanna do it again, I’m gonna want to go over what your limits are. What you’re willing to do, how hard I can push you.”

Newt nods eagerly. “No, yeah, totally. After dinner?”

Hannibal smirks. “After dinner.”


End file.
